


Амарула и два смайлика

by Daemon_sultan_Azathoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Angst, Drama, M/M, Soulmates, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth/pseuds/Daemon_sultan_Azathoth
Summary: Соулмейт!АУ, где метка проявляется на внутренней стороне нижней губы после первого поцелуя.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mila Babicheva & Sara Crispino, Mila Babicheva/Sara Crispino, Otabek Altin & Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 7





	Амарула и два смайлика

Всем весело. Все пьяные, шутят, часто пошло, дурачатся, снова и снова пьют. Юра потягивает ликер Амарула, который Кацуки-Никифоровы притащили из очередного путешествия: что-то покрепче ему наливать отказались. Ликер сладкий, похож на Бейлиз, но с едва уловимой фруктовой ноткой заморских плодов. Витя целую лекцию про этот фрукт, про марулу, изложил. Юра не слушал. В общем и целом, ликер ему нравится. От него он чувствует небольшое опьянение, в голове легко, там колышутся приятные мысли о новых победах, и даже Кацуки-Никифоровы не бесят, как обычно. Сегодня годовщина их близкого знакомства или чего-то вроде этого. Вроде как того дня, когда Витя приехал к Юри в Хасецу и огорошил новостью, что хочет его тренировать. 

Вообще-то Юра не хотел идти к ним в гости. Он влюблен в Никифорова, и видеть его счастливым с кем-то другим — это… больно. Правда больно. Сердце сжимается, а в горле появляется давящий ком. Но он решил, что надо, пожалуй, как-то бороться со всем этим дерьмом, и пошел. И вот он сидит, пьет Амарулу и слушает басни Милки о ее любовных похождениях. 

— Заливает, — говорит Юра, пихнув Гошу в бок. Тот неопределенно пожимает плечами и смотрит на Милу так, что сразу понятно: верит каждому ее слову. — А твоя девушка знает, о чем ты сейчас треплешься? — спрашивает Юра Милу, и все взоры вмиг обращаются на Сару, которая откровенно скучает, потягивая ту же Амарулу: все здесь говорят на русском, и она с Юри (которые знают русский еще не достаточно хорошо) осталась как-то на отшибе. Юри-то не скучает: он бегает на кухню и назад, приносит все новые блюда, моет тарелки, подливает всем выпивки и запивки, а вот Сара приуныла. 

— Что? — спрашивает Сара на английском.

— Твоя девушка рассказывает о своих бывших. 

Сара отмахивается.

— Она давно обо всех них мне рассказала.

— Чудо, что за отношения, — хлопает Витя, а Юри бормочет:

— Ты мне о своих бывших ничего не рассказываешь. 

— Ну, Юри, это личное…

— Вообще-то я твой муж. У нас достаточно близкие отношения, Витя.

— Мальчики, не ссорьтесь, — говорит Мила и неожиданно берет со стола бутылку вина и допивает все ее содержимое прямо с горла. Несколько глотков, но все же. — Давайте лучше играть в бутылочку.

— У нас две пары. Вам будет норм? — спрашивает Гоша.

— Конечно, Юри не будет ревновать, — говорит Витя и первым садится на пол. Вскоре там образовывается кружок, и только Юра сидит за столом и колеблется. Он еще ни с кем никогда не целовался, так что если он поцелуется сейчас — узнает имя своего соулмейта. Ему всегда было интересно, кто же это, но вот такая возможность представилась — и он чувствует страх. 

— Играешь? — спрашивает Витя и так ухмыляется, гад, что врезать бы ему по роже. По невероятно прекрасной роже.

— Да. Да, играю. — Юра садится между Милой и Юри — и ждет, когда ему объявят приговор. 

Первой крутит Мила, ей попадается Гоша, который выглядит донельзя довольным, что ему попалась именно она. Юра подозревает, что тот влюблен в нее, и ему жаль его, они — братья по несчастью. Потом Гоша целуется с Витей. При этом Юри старательно отворачивается, будто ему физически больно. Может, в самом деле больно. Боль душевная ничуть не менее безобидна, чем боль физическая. Бутылка из-под вина снова крутится, Витя целуется с Милой, затем — Мила с Юри, при этом Юри только легко касается губ Милы своими губами. Юри целуется с Сарой (снова едва касаясь ее губ), Сара с Гошей, а потом горлышко бутылки указывает на Юру. У него тут же потеют ладони, все в животе скручивается, и он почти готов сбежать. 

— Ты можешь не целоваться, если боишься, — говорит Гоша, и Юру это бесит: он не ребенок, ясно?

— Я не боюсь. Я хочу этого, понял?

— А вот я, если честно, волнуюсь: никогда не целовался с парнем. 

Юра хмыкает.

— Давай уже.

Гоша прижимается ртом к его рту, начинает сминать его губы, но язык не задействует. Целоваться оказывается приятно, но не более чем. Никакого взрыва эмоций он, во всяком случае, не ощущает.

— Эх, надо было, чтоб ты поцеловался со мной или Сарой сперва. Так и становятся геями.

— Не неси ерунды, Баба, — бурчит Юра, когда Гоша отлипает от него. — Зеркало мне, быстро. 

Витя, кажется, единственный понимает, в чем дело.

— Это был твой первый поцелуй! — говорит он.

— Да, бля, и что? — огрызается Юра и вскакивает, потому что зеркало ему, очевидно, давать никто не собирается. Он летит в прихожую, где есть зеркала на шкафу, и оттягивает нижнюю губу, чтобы посмотреть на ее внутреннюю сторону. Ему удается прочитать написанное крупными буквами имя. Отабек. — Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть, ебаный в рот! 

В прихожую заглядывают гости и хозяева, всем интересно, кто у Юры соулмейт, но хрен он кому это скажет. Он и сам не хочет в это верить. Отабек — его лучший друг, и вообще он Витю любит, он хочет с ним целоваться и делать всякие грязные вещи, а Юри послать нахер.

— Кто, Юра? — не выдерживает Мила.

— Не скажу.

— Ну скажи! 

Вокруг поднимается шум. «Скажи» да «скажи». Просят Мила и Витя, после того, как Мила объясняет все на английском, к ним присоединяется Сара (тактичные Гоша и Юри помалкивают). Юра не хочет их слышать, не хочет говорить, не хочет видеть эту улыбочку на губах Вити, хочет, чтобы он целовал его, как целовал только что Гоша, чтобы было приятно и был тот самый взрыв эмоций.

— Скажу, если Витя меня поцелует, — выпаливает Юра, прежде чем успевает понять, что вообще, нахуй, он собирается сказать. 

Все поворачиваются к Вите. Гоша переводит на английский просьбу Юры, при этом Юри хмурится и говорит:

— Витя, я не прощу тебе этого. Это уже не игра, а измена.

— Но, Юри, детка, все хотят узнать, кто у Юрочки соулмейт. Маленький поцелуй, даже без языка. 

— Пожа-а-алуйста, — тянет Мила, хватая Юри за руку. Тот высвобождается и потирает запястье, словно она обожгла его. 

— Может, не стоит настаивать? — говорит Гоша, поглядывая то на Юри, то на Витю, то на Юру. 

— Ну пожалуйста, милый, — просит Витя. — А за это я тебе ночью… — Остаток фразы он договаривает Юри на ухо, от чего тот становится красным, как свекла, и соглашается:

— Ладно. Один поцелуй.

Витя подходит к нему. Юра чувствует запах его парфюма, что-то такое легкое, невесомое, как сам воздух. Он бы с радостью уткнулся носом ему в шею и бесконечно вдыхал бы этот запах. 

Витя приподнимает его голову, взяв за подбородок. Приближается, касается губами его губ, и Юра чувствует, как переворачивается его мир. Его целует Витя первый и единственный раз в жизни. Больше это не повториться, поэтому надо наслаждаться каждым мгновением. Он чувствует восхитительную мягкость губ Вити, он в эйфории, а потом между его губами толкается язык — и Юре совсем срывает крышу. Он пускает язык себе в рот и теряется в ощущениях. Тот взрыв, о котором он мечтал, происходит. 

— Хватит, — говорит Юри, в его голосе чувствуется металл. Витя отстраняется, но Юра не готов так быстро заканчивать. Он хватает Витю за голову и притягивает к себе, чтобы снова ощутить его губы на своих губах. Однако тот все-таки вырывается.

— Правда, хватит, — говорит он, — а не то меня обвинят в супружеской неверности. 

— Сделка есть сделка, — напоминает противная Милка. — Кто твой соулмейт?

Юра шмыгает носом и тихо произносит:

— Отабек.

Мила взмахивает рукой.

— Слишком очевидно. Ску-у-учно.

— Ты берега попутала, Баба? И что значит «слишком очевидно»?

— Ну, он на тебя так смотрит…

— Он мой друг! Единственный нормальный друг, в отличие от вас, предателей! Я не люблю его как парня!

— Конечно, не любишь, ты же в меня втрескался, — говорит Витя и снова так ухмыляется, что ему хочется врезать. 

— С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Так ты меня поцеловать тебя попросил. И вообще видно по тому, как ты со мной общаешься. Прыгаешь от агрессии до нежности. 

— Я прыгаю?!

— Не агрись, Юрочка. Я бы тоже в себя влюбился на твоем месте.

Мила бегло переводит их разговор Саре и Юри. При этом последний меняется в лице.

— Юра влюблен в Витю? — недоуменно переспрашивает он. 

— Не бойся, милый, я тебя не брошу, — говорит Витя беря Юри за руку и поглаживая его по запястью.

Юре становится тошно и больно. Ему хочется сбежать из этого пиздецового места, и побыстрее. Он проталкивается мимо так называемых друзей (ну, Гоша, может, еще ничего) в гостиную, хватает свою рюкзак и возвращается в прихожую. Быстро обувается, сдергивает с вешалки куртку и выбегает из этой чертовой квартиры, напоследок бросив:

— Придурки, ненавижу вас всех!

Больше всего он ненавидит сейчас Витю за его слова. Этот мудак явно не знает, что такое тактичность. Он вообще понятия не имеет, как нормально вести себя с людьми. Может, и хорошо, что он достался не ему, а Свинье-Юри. Но Отабек! Они просто не могут быть соулмейтами! 

На улице Юра вытаскивает свой телефон и пишет Отабеку: «Я узнал, кто мой соулмейт». Отабек не онлайн, Юра успевает добраться до дома, когда он отвечает простым вопросительным знаком. «Ты», — пишет Юра, которому хочется расставить все точки над «і» прямо сейчас. «Ну, слава богу. Я боялся, что окажется по-другому», — пишет Отабек и присылает смайлик, что для него вообще не характерно. «У тебя я, да?» — спрашивает Юра. «Ага». — «И почему ты молчал?» — «Боялся. Ты ведь хотел со мной дружить». Юра быстро и со злостью строчит: «Да, блять, дружить! Мы не можем быть соулмейтами!» На что Отабек присылает одно короткое предложение: «На самом деле я тебя люблю». Юра ничего не отвечает, начиная рыдать. Он не может быть с Витей и не может быть с Отабеком. «Ты полюбишь меня, Юр. Может, через десять лет, но полюбишь. И тогда мы будем вместе. Я буду ждать». Юра отбрасывает телефон на диван и утыкается лицом в подушку. Он рыдает и рыдает, чувствуя, как сильно болит душа. Это все так неправильно! Почему он? Почему он должен так страдать? 

Потом он успокаивает, садится, утирает глаза. Не он один так страдает, в мире миллионы таких, как он, несчастливых в любви и дружбе. Надо успокоиться. И написать что-то Отабеку. «Давай пока что будем просто дружить? Не говори мне, что любишь, не целуй, не дотрагивайся неловко. Обнимать можно, но по-дружески». — «Конечно, Юр». И смайлик. Целый второй смайлик за вечер.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилась работа, пожалуйста, перейдите на место основной публикации (https://ficbook.net/readfic/9100335) и поставьте лайк. Спасибо. Также здесь https://ficbook.net/authors/3426228 можно прочитать больше моих работ по разным пейрингам и фандомам, которые я еще не успела выложить на ао3.


End file.
